Ed Prescot
Cousin of Devon, grandchild of Nanny Prescot, son of Uncle Winston and Mummy Prescot and brother to Debbie Prescot, the realistic, negative, social critique who almost always manages to get himself into trouble. Early Life Born and bred in Croydon, Ed from a young age was a very critical person. He learned to look at everything and be able to critique it often in a realistic but yet negative view of the world. He also as soon as he got a phone loved to constantly call up people, telling them what he believes they should be doing. He often gets himself into trouble with others for his views and his critiques of them, especially in the Christian community to which he often has choice words to say for those posing as Christians. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 7 He comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #96-100 What Christmas Means #99 Tale of Della Richards He is among those in prison for celebrating Christmas after there is a ban on Christmas. He is among the many arrested and is in one giant prison cell with all of those who were arrested for celebrating Christmas. The Devon Show Season 1 Episode 13 The Ed Prescot Show? Ed Prescot comes unexpected to Nanny Prescot’s house in order to live and do his own chat shows with PJ Simmons full on board. However when they film the show with a live audience and a guest (Molly from Eurovision) it soon fails and then Nanny Prescot takes over and tries to do the show with Devon as a guest, which also failed with then Gypsie from Pakipsy taking over the show as her own which also failed with her guest Jason Phoenix. At the end Nanny tells Ed how Jason Phoenix has his own chat show on youtube land which turns out to be a lie but due to this inspiration from Nanny Prescot leaves the house to do the same. Season 3 Episode 13 The Beauty of Beasts Ed is seen assisting Ms Primrose for the Primrose Beauty pageant and also co-hosting the event with Markus Remford. Season 4 Episode 15 Unsuitable Candidates Ed is key during the Students Union debates as to who will be the President of the SU of revealing Melz Dot Com's true colours. He had been during the debates spent most of the time on his phone but realising that Melz Dot Com used to be in charge of the CU with him, he reveals how lazy of a ‘Christian’ she was and lazy at running the CU before she became a pagan to which due to her laziness in the role he says made her unfit to lead. During the votes it initially looks like Melz has won but in the end it turned out it was Brandon Estrix who was not even in the running! Season 7 Episode 16 The End of Devon Ed is among those at the hospital when Nanny Prescot had a heart attack of which she ends up making a full recovery. He is also seen among the many singing at the wedding of Billy Santiamo and Laura Bright for the finale of the show.